


you are loved

by star-spectre (starspectre)



Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspectre/pseuds/star-spectre
Summary: Chase is a sad dad but has good friends that take care of him





	you are loved

He sits on his kitchen floor, drinking straight from the bottle and ignoring the text messages from Henrik. He doesn’t want him to see him like that, t-shirt crinkled and hair a mess. Although that had been hardly the worst Henrik has seen him, thinking back of the time then he first had seen Jack in a coma.

Half of the bottle is gone already and he feels slightly disconnected from his body. He scrambles up and staggers to the garden that borders on his house. Stepping on a few letters that have OVERDUE stampled on them in a bright red.

Feeling the fresh air he feels the Bourbon doing the rest of getting him drunk and he has to sit down.

He barely registers the ringing of his phone, its probably Henrik wanting to come over anyway.

Chase feels dread, remembers the days then he spend hours playing with his two children. God he misses them so much.

He crawls back, or tries to since neither his legs nor his hands can keep him up properly and hisses under his breath. Then he feels tiredness crashing down on him. He doesn’t dream, not anything that he can remembers anyway. But he blinks bleary at the person crouching next to him once wakes up again, its dark in his house, night has already reached out its hand over the town. Its the doc, his mind figures out, judging by the heavy german accent.

“Oh _gottseidank_  you’re awake.” Henrik huffs and helps Chase getting up and towards the couch.

“You scared me _mein freund_ , not answering your phone, not even seeing the messages.” Henrik mumbles and wraps Chase in a blanket, getting then a glass of water.

“Sorry.” Chase slurrs, realizing he is still far from being sober.

“Bad day?” Henrik only asks and shakes his head, not wanting to force the answer from him.

“..yeah” Chase replies anyway, adds.

“Remembering good times.”

Henrik stops in his tracks back to Chase. Knowing that part-time youtuber rarely talks about them, nowadays.

“You don’t have to do this alone, you know.” He says after a while.

“I know.” Chase replies.

“But its hard.” Henrik sighs, shuffling next to the other and sitting on the couch next to him.

They stay like that, Henrik sitting next to Chase and patting his back, living room illuminated by the moonlight mixed with the streetlight.

“Thank you.”

_For the time you give me to recover._

_For the patience, the kindness despite it all._

Chase doesn’t say any of this.

Henrik knows it though.

“You’re amazing. And loved by many, remember that Chase.”

 

\--------

[leave a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A3003NX)?

tumblr: star-spectre


End file.
